Who Would Like To Share?
by i-scream-for-bbrae
Summary: AU. When a hopeless Garfield gets forced to go to AA meetings by his best friend Victor, he thinks things can't get any worse. And when a paranoid Raven gets dragged there by her only friend Kori, she feels more isolated than ever. But when Garfield and Raven's paths cross, they find their lives changed forever. Could they be each other's only hope to be free of their addictions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Rosie! I figured I should put a little note here for you guys so you can understand a little of what this is going to be about. Well, like the summary says, Raven and Gar are much different than how you remember them! It's going to be a little darker than teen titans normally is, but from the theme of the story, them being addicts and their lives being severely affected by those addictions, that's to be expected. Well... I don't want to give too much away right now so on to the story!**

 **FYI: I don't own Teen Titans (Obviously)**

* * *

"So! … Who would like to go first?"

Randy's cheerful voice echoed throughout the bland room like it did every session. Now, though i say cheerful, it's quite obvious that it was superficial. He always tried to keep an optimistic attitude because he thought it would "inspire others" … at least that's what he told us. It was crap and everybody knew it. We were all addicts, yes, but we weren't stupid, and we knew when hope was lost.

 _My_ hope was lost.

"Garfield?"

 ** _Ugh!_** _Is there another Garfield in here i don't know about?_

"Garfield, would you like to share?"

"Uh…"

"Go ahead! There's no judging here, right guys?"

"…" I kid you not, i heard _crickets_ through the silence.

"Alright, alright." I said softly, if only to put Randy out of his misery.

"I'm addicted to—"

"No, no! Say the whole thing!" Randy said with an eager glint in his eyes.

I sighed, "Hi, my name is Garfield— call me Gar."

"Hi Gar…" Everyone lazily offered.

"Yeah, hi, whatever. I'm here because I'm addicted to—"

 _SLAM!_ The door abruptly collided with the adjacent wall as the new comer entered.

 _Woah, heyyy newcomer._ The most mystically deep-blue-almost-purple eyes scanned the room methodically, seeking the least threatening-looking seat in the room. _Please sit next to me, please sit next to me…!_ Time slowed down as she found the winning seat… and sped up as it shattered my dreams, and she plopped into a seat across the room, pulling her hoodie farther over her face and securing it with its drawstrings.

 _Well, damn,_ I thought as I slid down my seat dejectedly. Suddenly, I noticed I wasn't the only one enthralled by this beauty, though probably for a different reason. Everyone in the room had their gaze set questionably on her, only not with the same interest I had.

"Well… though you were unexpected, you definitely are welcome. Nice to have you… what was your name?"

Purple Eyes quickly shifted her gaze to Randy and her deep blue orbs sharpened threateningly as she glared at him.

"Hee hee…" He mumbled nervously.

Okay, well! Before our newcomer arrived, our friend Garfield—"

" _Gar_."

"— _Gar_ was sharing. Care to continue Gar?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah, sure.

I slowly stood up out of my seat as I cleared my throat. "So, yeah, my name is Gar, I'm 25 years old, and I'm addicted to…." My voice trailed off as I changed my mind about sharing. I was already uncomfortable about talking about the drug, and I especially didn't want to share in front of pretty Ms. Purple Eyes.

"…" I shuffled my feet and coughed awkwardly before deciding to sit down. _Yeah, definitely not gonna share today; everything's wayyyy too awkward._

"Is that it?" _Yeah, that's it!_

I offered a mumbled "yup" before looking away and having my gaze fall on Purple Eyes. No, her eyes weren't really purple but they were the closest thing to it. And they were _beautiful_. They were never ending; when you looked into them, you were pulled in and trapped forever in her stare as if she'd put a curse on you. I wish I could say the same of her face but she's kept it hidden the whole time she's been here.

I'm caught staring and suddenly purple eyes shift to meet mine curiously— and also, I notice, with a bit of anger— and my breath catches. Her drawstrings must've loosened because as she lifted her head to look at me, her hood slipped off. My eyes widened when I saw her magical eyes against the pale-almost-snow-white skin that covered her bewitching face.

She must have assumed I was ogling her or something because she quickly snatched her hood up and over her head and all I could see then as she turned away were her plump lips set in a deep frown.

I subconsciously let out a low whistle and flinched when indigo eyes glared at me and I realize I whistled out loud.

 _Shit…_

"Gar, do you have something else to say?" Randy questioned, eager to have more participation.

"Uh… what? Oh! _No,_ no!" I inwardly groaned as I slid down my chair and took a cue frown Purple Eyes by throwing my hood up.

"Okay, well like I was saying, I'm just going to go around the circle and have everyone share. Gar already shared so we'll start with you Sam!"

The man to my left unsteadily stood up and I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he started to speak.

"Hiii, my naaamee's Sam," he slured.

 _God this guy's still drunk! Didn't even have the decency to sober up before coming!_

"Hi Sam…" everyone cheerfully offered up. _Catch my sarcasm there?_

"Hi! Well, 'm here because 'm a alco—, acloh—, alcloh—"

"Alcoholic?" Randy offered.

" _Yeah!_ That!" Sam drunkenly smiled.

I scoffed as I witnessed the train wreck in front of me. Sam kept stumbling and I had to hold back the laughter that threatened to burst out at how pathetic he was.

 _It's been a while since I've done that…_

Suddenly, I felt someone looking at me and was surprised to find it was Purple Eyes. I mockingly grinned at Sam and quirked my eyebrow up at her as if to say _get a load of this guy._

But my grin quickly faltered as her lips contorted sorrowfully, and she swiftly looked down with— was that— shame in her eyes?

 _Uh-oh… What'd I do?_

My train of thought was interrupted as Sam sat down and another stood up to share their addiction. And when the person before Purple Eyes shared their story, she stood up and excused herself and the session ended as our newcomer and last sharer was apparently all but forgotten.

By everyone but me, that is.

When I watched her hesitate before slipping out the door, I vowed something in my heart.

I would see this girl's sorrow-filled eyes turn joyful and her permanent frown quirk up if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

 **Okay! So there was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! The next one will be from Raven's point of view and you'll see a little bit into what caused her addiction in addition to what it is! Another thing, if anyone reviews, please let me know if I should label who's perspective the chapters are in because there might be a time where I switch within the same chapter. All right guys, see** **you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, back with a new chapter! This one is all Raven, and you can see a bit of what messed her up, though there's much more, let me tell you... Anyway, before I ruin this story XD ... here's the next chapter.**

 **FYI: I don't own Teen Titans or Pride and Prejudice**

* * *

 _3 months ago…_

 _There are few people whom I really care love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of—_

"Raven…?" I heard a voice questioningly whisper.

 _Pride and Prejudice_ slipped out of my hand and onto the floor as all previous thoughts ceased and one thing remained.

 _How do they know that name?!_

I could feel the shallowness of my breath as i tried to contain my fast-paced heart in my chest.

I cautiously raised my fearful eyes up and all remaining air was sucked from my lungs as I choked out, "Kori?"

Kori, my best— and only— friend stood in front of me with wide eyes and a slowly growing smile on her face. Well, I should say _former_ best friend since I haven't spoken to her in a year since the… "incident."

"Raven, it is truly you!" She nearly yelled and she quickly leaned over the counter and forcefully embraced me.

 _No,no, no, no, no!_ All the memories rushed back to me at her touch. The pain, the fights, the raw fear I experienced. I could feel my mind drawing back; the dark thoughts surfacing. _I cant do it, I cant go back to that place! Please stop touching me; please let me go!_

My breath shortened and I felt light headed as my vision started to blur; The panic attack was starting.

 _Oh no, not again. Please, no, not here; not again._

Kori hastily released me when she felt my body stiffen under her.

"Oh, my dear friend Raven, I am sorry for being so invasive—" Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw my condition.

"Friend, what is the matter?"

 _I can't do this, I have to get out of here!_

I escaped from behind the front desk and sprinted out of the library. As the fresh air chilled my skin, I inhaled two big breath-fulls.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5,…_ I counted as I took in the life-sustaining source.

As I got to ten and I felt my heart start to calm, I heard foot steps approach me.

"Friend Raven?"

I flinched, "Please stop calling me that." I breathily answered.

"But why? It is your name, is it not?"

"I go by Rachel now, Kori, and you can't be here! I need you to leave!" _Please._ I choked out, my voice quivering and with desperation in my eyes.

Suddenly, Kori's demeanor hardened and her kind eyes turned into a glare as her fists clenched angrily.

"No! After all this time I have been gravely worried for your well-being and you have not been in contact with me _once_ this whole duration! I have at last found you and you will not even explain why you abandoned me before demanding I leave?!" During her outburst her courageous pretense fell and she ended with a weak voice and tears in her eyes.

"Kori, I can't, I'm sorry. It hurts too much." _Now I'm crying!_

"Raven…" She threatened, as if she knew what I was about to do.

I started to back up before I offered a hushed "I'm sorry" and abruptly turned before I bolted down the side-walk away from her.

"RAAAVEEENN!" She screamed when I rounded the corner, and I couldn't forget the utter hurt in her voice as she did it. It pierced my heart, and tears streamed down my face as her echoed scream ran through my mind the whole way home.

 _Everything is fuzzy and i feel funny. I open my eyes and I see two sets of feet in front of me. "Where am I?" I'm laying on my side and something soft is beneath me. "Oh. Carpet."_ _I sit up and reach my hand out as I spot a bottle of Jack. A pleasurable shiver runs down my spine as the burning spirit glides down my throat. Suddenly, I'm aware of the argument taking place in front of me and I begin to make sense of the voices I hear._

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I—hmph." _The voice is muffled as a fist connects with flesh._

"What the hell was that for, man?!"

"i don't give a FUCK _whose_ fault it was! _You_ were responsible, my bloody shipment is lost, and now…," _He laughs and it's cold and malicious; the smile doesn't reach his eyes._

 _"_ And now you're in deep shit…"

"Mal, baby, what's happening?" _I slur._

"Not _now,_ Raven."

"Mm…" _I moan as I feel the pounding start in my head._

 _I drown out the voices as my head ache intensifies and I try to lie back down._

 _"_ _Mal is alwaayys yelling at somebody, he needs to chill!" I think. I start giggling uncontrollably at the thought._

"Hey Mal, you need a chill pill!" _I laugh as I slowly open my eyes and shift my gaze to him._

 _My laugh is caught in my throat as I hear ra gun cock and the effects of my last high completely drain from me and I sober immediately._

"What are you doing?" _My hushed voice barely chokes out._

"Making this wanker pay."

 _BANG!_

I jolted from the bed as I heard a blood curdling scream.

Then I realized it was _my_ scream.

Sweat pooled from my body and I peeled my sheets away while I reached for the glass of water on my night st _a_ nd. _Again._ It was the same night mare over and over again since that night. No matter how far I ran, I couldn't get away from Him. As my breathing steadied, I lifted myself out of my bed and padded down the hallway into the kitchen. I pulled open my refrigerator door and my mouth salivated as I reached for something a little stronger than water. I gulped desperately and the heady spirit flowed down into my stomach and I sighed peacefully as I felt it take effect and blur out my memories.

I finally resolved to take the whole bottle with me and headed back to my room as I started to think about earlier today.

 _Ugh. I just ran out the library without evening saying anything to my boss! That wasn't very smart thing to do… I'll just beg him not to fire me! It got me hired, it should work for this too._

My thoughts suddenly turned to Kori. _How_ did _she find me? Not that I'm not happy to see her but I worked very hard to start a new life and she just popped up out of no where, reminding me of what I ran away from._ I sigh, _I really do miss her, she was my only friend. Maybe I shouldn't have run away. Now she's gone and I'll never see her again. I'm back to being alone…_

My eyes dropped and I pulled my sheets over me as I fell back into a restless sleep.

The next day I awoke to a banging on my door and I immediately feared that it was _Him._ I made a quick detour for the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer before I cautiously unlocked the front door to my apartment.

"Good morning, friend Raven!" A cheerful voice greeted me at my opened door.

I clutched my chest and the knife fell from my grasp. "Kori! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh! My sincerest apologies friend Raven, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Wait! What are you doing here? AND HOW DID YOU FIND MY APARTMENT?!"

"Calm yourself friend, I merely followed you home yesterday when you ran from me." She explained as she pushed her way inside.

"WHAT?! You know what? Forget it—" I sighed, "Why are you here?"

"I am holding the intervention for you friend. I cannot allow you to continue down this path. You look horrible!"

 _Well thanks. As if I didn't already know that._ "An intervention for what?" I exasperatedly asked, having given up.

"You tell me." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I held back a growl at her ambush and sunk into my couch as I prepared to relive the hell that was my life.

"Fine."

"Oh friend! I am so sorry that happened to you! I wish I had known then so I could've helped you! I suspected his ill intentions, but I had no idea that he would have done that sort of thing." Kori said as her hand tightened around mine.

Throughout my tale, Kort migrated to the chair across from me and took my hands in hers in an attempt to comfort me.

"Thank you…" _But it was my fault You didn't know. I was the one who didn't tell you! I was the one who ran away!_

"This is far worse than I thought, friend. We must get you some help. Get dressed! We have to go now!"

"Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to the doctor."

 _Present Day_

That was nearly three months ago that Kori found me. The Psychiatrist we went to quickly suggested the AA meetings after one session with me.

 _I guess I'm just that fucked up._

I was greeted with the pleasant aroma of baked sweets as I pushed the door open to my favorite café. As I set my book down at my preferred table and secured a spot in line, I thought about the session I attended last week.

 _Everyone looked at me when I got there late. And that one guy, Gar was his name I think, I could feel his eyes on me the whole time! Those emerald gems pierced into me when we made eye contact. He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. And his shaggy dirty blonde hair contrasted gorgeously with his golden tan skin. His whole person captivated me…_

"Miss Rachel? MISS RACHEL!" Said an agitated voice directed at me.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry Thomas, I was day dreaming…"

"That's okay Miss Rachel, but we're really busy today so what can I get you? Your usual African Autumn tea latté?"

"Exactly, thanks Thomas."

"No problem Rachel, I'll get that right to you!"

I sighed as I headed over to my table in the corner after having paid. _Wow, I can't believe I got caught by Tom like that. That was embarrassing._

I plopped down into my seat and gazed out of the window as my thoughts return to Gar.

 _Pfft! Who am I kidding? A guy like him would never go for a fucked up basket case like me. I can't even tolerate another's touch without damn near seizing from my panic attacks…Ugh! And when he started laughing at Sam, I felt so ashamed. I've experienced firsthand what the clutches of alcoholism will do to you; leave you senseless and completely foolish to anyone in your presence, much like Sam was. And if someone like Gar would laugh at him, they'd run like hell from the sight of me. So much for AA meetings, looks like i won't be going back. Though if he's at those meetings he's got to be going through something just as bad, right?_

"Here's a steaming hot tea latte just how you like it, and a lemon scone on the house." My thoughts were interrupted as Thomas set my drinks down on the table.

"Thank you, that's really kind."

"No problem, you're a valued customer here! Besides, it makes up for your wait during the rush!" Thomas smiled.

 _Poor kid._ I could tell that he liked me. He had ever since I'd started going here. _You have no idea the demons I have in my closet kid. You're lucky I'm not interested,_ I thought as he turned from my table and headed back to the front counter to take the next customer's order.

 _Real fucking lucky…_

* * *

 **There you go! A little dark right? I know, and you haven't even seen Gar yet! Next chapter will be on Gar and what he has to deal with, and possibly an official meeting between him and Raven. If not, I promise it will happen in the fourth chapter, I'm excited for them to interact, even I can't postpone it that long XD. I just have to get all the back story out of the way so that you understand the basics on why they are like they are, and the rest will be revealed in time. Until next time!**

 **-Rosie.**


End file.
